


Shyness

by DIiii



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyness

Runners前后从迷宫深处跑出来，手指擦过石壁上湿冷的苔藓。Minho跟在Thomas后头，逐渐放慢了步调。

那轮夕阳斜挂在空中，热气腾腾，金色的余晖将晚霞调成诡谲的暖色。

Thomas的身影看上去有些疲惫，经过人群时他朝Chuck抛出了几句寒暄，之后走向林子口那棵断掉的树桩坐下。

单调的一天以零收获告终，希望的气息依然盘旋不散。Thomas享受着此刻的静谧，双眼望向远方堡垒似的迷宫。视野所及的广阔空间里，Newt和Alby在篝火旁交谈，林子前的空地中央升起了灰白的烟雾，男人们搬着柴火在堆得到处都是的生活物资中绕来绕去，嘴里嘟囔着无意义的语句。

Gally那帮人只是看了他一眼，发现他身后站的是Minho，便低下头默不作声地干着手里的活。

难得一片安定祥和的气氛。

Minho靠在树上，调整着手腕上松开的绷带，余光描绘起了Thomas微卷的褐色短发。

那个青年休息了一会儿，便开始解起胸前的皮绑带。那东西将他的皮肉勒得发红，在松开束缚的下一刻，Minho似乎听见Thomas的喉头哼出了一声舒服的叹息，像是某种棕毛的幼犬被爱抚时发出的咕噜声。下一刻，Thomas就揉了揉头发，站起来伸了个大大的懒腰。

Minho的注意力立刻被吸引了，他看见青年腰间露出的那一片干净的肌肤，很白，在阳光下显现纯净的金色，却只是在他眼前一晃而过，接着被脏兮兮的T恤盖了个严实。

Thomas从刚才起就默许了Minho的举动，他没有问，也没有看他一眼，仿佛Minho就是他忠诚的护卫，就该自发地站在他身旁，观望他的一切。

而Minho当然不是，即使他在生活中的每个细节里总会表现出对Thomas强烈的保护欲，但他只是和过去一样，正直坦率地做着他认为对的事情——他喜欢的事情。

那层朦胧的薄膜仍在那里，没有人去戳破。

Minho和Thomas隔着两米不到的距离，安静地拾掇自己，连一个眼神也没有对上。

但两人心知肚明，有一丝躁动从土壤中缓缓渗出，无定处地飘散开来，逐渐汇聚成一股燥热的气流缠卷身体。那感觉像是有什么无实体的物块儿堵在胸口，内啡肽的分泌却同时给机体带来了愉悦，矛盾的糅合令人欣快上瘾。

远处的Newt在朝他们招手了，Minho朝对方点点头，在迈出步子的下一刻，他的手腕就被抓住了。

是Thomas。

“Minho.”他的声音很小，带着一如既往的细微颤音，棕色的大眼睛从下而上仰望着面前的男人。Minho看见他鲜红的舌头从嘴唇中探出，舔了舔下唇，濡湿了柔软的唇瓣。

“我想去个地方。陪我好吗？”

Minho观察着对方不安定的表情，他背着光站着，高大的身影笼罩着面前的青年，“你应该看到了，Newt在叫我们过去。”

“我不饿。”

Thomas说道，目光从前方聚集的人群转到了男人身上，犹豫了一会儿，手指转而揪起Minho刚系好的绷带，“你呢？”

他能怎么样？

他总是无法抵挡Thomas无辜的眼神。Minho叹了口气，摇摇头，反手握住了Thomas的手，对方似乎受到了惊吓，连忙抽出手后退了一步。

Thomas不会知道自己的眼睛在日光下是琥珀色的，但Minho很清楚，那圈淡黄和棕色相织的放射状纹理会随着瞳孔收缩而向内聚拢，他钟情于这双晶亮而闪着水光的大眼睛，而如今，这双眼睛望向了他的眼底，尽管仍有些怯意，却比刚才要坦然很多。

Thomas轻轻呼出一口气，鼓起勇气走上前。

他翕张的嘴唇离得很近，Minho几乎能数清他的唇纹，还有他脸侧那些如同巧克力碎屑般可爱的痣。

“Minho——”Thomas将他名字的尾音拖长了，轻声地，仿佛这两个音节是什么精密设备的开关，需要用特定韵律念出才能打开。

“我打算去那片湖。”

那是位于树林深处的一个池子。

就在Minho猜测他的意图时，Thomas说出了这样一句令人呼吸一窒的话：

“我觉得自己很脏。”

连流动的空气都凝滞了。

他的喉头上下滚动了下，然后迟疑地伸手扶住男人的肩膀。

Minho看得出来，Thomas在努力保持自然，却根本克制不了发颤的双手。也许Thomas也察觉了自己的紧张，于是低下头，连耳垂都泛起了粉色，将毛茸茸的棕色脑袋靠近了Minho的耳朵。

“Minho，我想去洗澡。陪我好吗？”

 

天色彻底黑了下来。

Thomas背对着Minho下了水，身体怕冷地瑟缩了一下。

这是显而易见的诱惑，有意或无意的都不重要，重要的是Thomas邀请了Minho，以这种对自身来说太过危险的方式给了男人机会。

此时此刻，Thomas赤裸而纤瘦的身体被水浸润，在月光下白得发亮。

他清洗起了自己，不知是尴尬还是怎样，他一直背对着Minho，把注意力集中在洗去身体还有脸部的脏污上。若不是Minho发现淡淡的红晕自他的脖颈蔓延开来，也许真的会以为Thomas早已忽略了他的存在。

“你在发抖。”

Minho看了他一会儿，一针见血地指出。Thomas听到这话后像是缩得更小了点，嘴里咕哝着“水太冷了。”

男人没有继续说话，因为他的注意力被Thomas优美的背部肌理吸引了。

月光在青年洗去尘垢的白皙肌肤上笼罩了一层光晕，显示出朦胧的淡蓝色，Thomas的肩胛骨瘦得突出，脊背中央那性感的水蛇线延伸至水面之下，被泛起的涟漪遮挡。Minho的目光直白地扫荡他的身体，即使不回头Thomas也能感受到背后灼灼的眼神，炽热得仿佛能在他身上烧出个洞，他的脸发烫了起来，心跳声在胸腔中震鸣。

过了一会儿，一阵水花声向他靠近，让他瞬间屏住了呼吸。他能感受到Minho站在了他身后，强壮的身体散发出令人眩晕的热量，甚至顺着冰凉的空气传递到他的身上。

他的汗毛竖立了起来，紧绷的压迫感将他裹得无所遁形。

“Thomas，你的手怎么回事？”

那几乎是质问的语气，即使Minho握住他前臂的动作很小心，但Thomas还是被吓得一个激灵，向后小跳了下，转身对上了Minho的双眼。

那双漆黑的瞳仁里充斥着复杂的情感，Thomas能看出对方眼里的关心，却无法忽略男人周身围绕的侵略性，那让他看上去危险十足，即便Thomas知道Minho从来不会伤害他。

“没什么，只是不小心碰出的淤青。”Thomas答道，目光游移，他不知道自己应该盯着Minho的双眼，还是该盯着那具比自己强壮得多的躯体。

Minho的手指摩擦着那一块发紫的皮肤，似乎觉得那个痕迹极度碍眼，而渐渐地，他的抚摸慢了下来，指腹一下一下擦过柔韧的皮肉，像是在感受着Thomas的皮肤质感。

气氛在一瞬间转变，仿佛有什么栖息在湖底的怪物就要飞跃而出，让Thomas紧张得只想往后退。

“你怎么抖成这样？”

下一秒Minho就拉了他一把，失去重心的他撞向了男人的胸膛，立刻红了脸想要挣脱开来，但两只有力的手随之钳住了他的腰身，制止了他的所有动作。

他抬起头，发现男人深色的双眼正一眨不眨地凝视着自己，额前的水滴反射着细密的水光。

“见鬼。”

Thomas听见男人低咒了一句。

“真细……”

Minho的手抚摸着他的纤腰，叹息声隐约传来，像是有点懊恼。接着他抬起手，捧起了Thomas的脸蛋，像是要把他的面貌看个仔仔细细。

Thomas感觉自己被定住了，心脏剧烈跳动就快要冲破胸腔。Minho的手热得滚烫，手指缓慢地描绘他的五官，额头、眉间，然后轻抚过扑扇的眼睫毛，等待Thomas战战兢兢地睁开棕色的双眼之后，向下亲昵地碰了碰他的翘鼻，用大拇指来回抚摸着他的嘴唇。

“你真美。”

他若有所思地说道，双眼始终注视着Thomas，身子靠的更近了一些。Thomas能嗅到那股将他团团包围的雄性气息，炽热的，辛辣的，像掺杂了阳刚与野性的火星，随时会在静谧的夜空下擦出火花，引燃熊熊烈火。

“从一开始我就这么想了。”

Minho的低语在他耳边响起。

“第一次见到你的时候，你刚被升降机抬上来，紧张得就像暴露在猎人视线中的受伤的小鹿。我一直记得你看我的眼神，即使只是短短的一瞬，但我知道——这个漂亮的小家伙害怕极了，他想寻求保护，想要安慰和支持。他对我发出了请求，他选择了我。”

Minho的呼吸拂在Thomas的脸上，让他的脸颊绯红一片。

“从那时起我就决定，不能让任何人从我身边夺走你，毁了你。你受我保护，你就只能是我的。”

“Minho……”Thomas的手撑在他结实的胸肌上，扭动身子，想从那令人窒息的氛围中逃开。

“没错，还有你叫我名字时的声音。”Minho的手臂环过他的后腰，用力压向自己，让勃发的热情欲望探进他光裸的双腿间，这亲密至极的接触对Thomas来说太过了，他全身僵硬，嘴唇开合却无法组织语言，连手脚的反抗也变得微不足道。

“你知道吗，只要你用那发颤的软糯嗓音可怜兮兮地喊我一声‘Minho’，我就会忍不住想，我的Thomas依赖我，他没有我就活不下去——这样的想法应该让我幸福得晕眩，但事实上，它总会让我硬得飞快。”

他坏笑了一下，做了个顶胯的动作，火热而坚硬的顶端戳进Thomas臀缝，然后迅速抽离，把Thomas吓得睁大了眼，脸红得仿佛就快渗出血来。

“你太害羞了，Tommy——”Minho靠近他的耳朵，舔起了他耳垂上的小痣，“但你又是那么大胆，你邀请我和你一块儿洗澡，就不怕我会对你做些什么——又或者是，你在期待我对你做些什么？”Minho的唇离Thomas极近，却没有真的吻上他，“这是你对我昨天告白的回答吗？”

昨天那根本算不上告白。

Thomas腹诽道，而此时的Minho开始在他脖颈上刻下细碎而湿润的吻，柔软的嘴唇蹭过皮肤，像从接触的部位炸开无数细小的电流，四处流窜撩得他浑身酥麻，他反射性地眯起眼睛，软软地靠在Minho身上，嘴里发出轻柔的呻吟。

因为昨天的事发生得太快，太出人意料。

Thomas记得当时的自己正在迷宫里奔跑，就和往常一样一个劲儿往前冲，但没想到的是，在一个拐弯口他没能刹住脚，结果结结实实地撞进了Minho的怀里。

若是放在平时，Minho顶多会翻个白眼，或者挖苦他几句，但这次不一样，因为Thomas撞得太过用力，以至于两个人一起摔出了大老远，滚到了地上。

等回过神来的时候，Thomas并没有感受到预想中的疼痛，才发现自己正被Minho的双臂紧紧箍住，护在怀里毫发无伤。而他没来及说声抱歉，Minho就把他拽了起来，令他震惊的是，Minho竟然捞过他的双腿圈在腰侧，粗暴地将他抱起来压在石壁上。

Thomas立刻就被这个带有色情意味的动作吓傻了。

Minho一言不发，喘着气瞪着他的样子实在可怕，他想Minho一定是对他冒失的表现生气了，于是根本顾不上对这姿势发表意见，伸手就抓住Minho的肩膀，低声下气地说道：“Minhoooo……我……我很抱歉……”

刹那间，Minho的身体就僵住了，他用一种从没见过的眼神盯着Thomas，仿佛下一秒就会将他生吞活剥。

沉默的僵局让Thomas有种不好的预感，他的身体扭动了下，吸了吸鼻子开口道：

“……Minho？Minho……对，对不起……”

结果是，Thomas并没有遭到一顿打或者一顿训斥，因为Minho托住他的屁股，手指陷进了他的臀肉里，咬着牙一字一句地说：

“不要这样。”

他在Thomas疑惑的目光中闭起眼，深呼吸了一下，等到再睁开眼时，他那黑得像墨一般的瞳仁直直望向了Thomas的眼底，“不要这样叫我，该死的不要用这种声音喊我的名字——不要逼我在这里上了你。”

如果说刚才的Thomas只是受到惊吓，那么现在的他就是因为极度害羞而感到惊恐了。他奋力挣脱了Minho的怀抱，用前所未有的速度飞快地逃出了迷宫，甚至完全不敢回头看Minho一眼。

他不停地跑，就连刮过脸颊的大风都无法消去他脸上的红晕。

一直存在于两人之间的暧昧被瞬间转变成掺杂了欲望的举动，Thomas在这方面生涩得如同孩童，但也并不是完全幼稚。

虽说在他们相处的那么多个日子里，Minho始终像他的兄长一样支持并爱护他，但事情就是发生了——他们之间鬼使神差地产生了情愫。在意识到自己的心意时，Thomas既兴奋又难为情，他知道自己对Minho的依赖很可能就是依恋，但对他来说，他需要时间消化，需要一点准备。

所以直到今天，他才发出了那个惹火的请求，在那之前他甚至没跟Minho说过一句话。

Thomas清楚他这举动可能带来的后果，他确实害怕，但更多的是羞赧——Minho绝对想不到，只要他站在Thomas面前，用漆黑的眼眸凝视着他，周身散发出的强者气息将他完全笼罩，Thomas顿时就会面红耳赤心跳加速，以至于无法进行正常的交流。

这样的条件反射几乎让他苦恼得想埋进土里。

“Thomas.”

Minho的声音将他唤回了现实。Thomas下意识地舔了舔唇，就听见Minho继续说道：“你从刚才起就没说过一句话了。”

Thomas 一愣，抬起头看向Minho，但对上男人视线的下一刻他就偏过了头。Minho的打量直白而热切，掺杂了强烈的占有欲和性欲，他就像出闸的猛兽，稍经挑拨便会迅速失控，发动攻击。

“Thomas，我问你，这是你的回答吗？”

Minho重复了一次，灼热的吐息喷洒在他的颈侧。

“……是的。”

Thomas小声地回答。他感受到男人的手臂下一刻就滑到了水下，准确地捏住了他的臀瓣。他发出了抽噎一般的声音，将脑袋靠在Minho的胸前，“是的……这就是我的回答。”

说出这一句话似乎耗费了他的所有力气，Minho的眼神骤然变得深沉，Thomas能感受到对方加快的心跳声从紧贴的胸膛传来。他小心翼翼地抬起头，将柔软的唇瓣印在Minho的嘴上，轻轻一吻便分开，然后双手搂住他的脖子，光裸的身体轻轻在他怀里磨蹭着。

“我，我想要你，Minho，Minho……”他低声呼喊着男人的名字，眼里逐渐浮现了泪水，因为Minho的手掌开始揉起了他的臀瓣，甚至还用力分开私密的洞眼，让湖水进到他热乎乎的内里。

“当然了，我的Tommy，我就知道你也在渴求我，”Minho的语气柔和，极力压抑住就快喷薄而出的情感，“我会给你想要的，让你除了哭着叫我的名字之外什么都做不了。”

Thomas被他低沉的嗓音刺激得全身发颤，Minho粗壮的手臂托起了他的臀部，将他赤条条的身体举高。Thomas俯视着Minho，双手扶着他的肩膀，却感觉自己的身体早已在月光下被Minho看了个遍。

“我要操你，Tommy。”

Minho的低语里带着狡黠，Thomas被Minho用言语调戏得满脸红潮，湿润的身体在夜晚冰凉的空气中不住颤抖，而下一刻Minho就将他抱上了岸，压在地面湿漉漉的草地上。

“张开你的大腿，小东西。”

他粗糙的掌心抚摸着Thomas光滑的大腿内侧。Thomas的呼吸变得急促了，放在脑袋两侧的双拳攥得紧紧的，羞涩却又坚定地朝男人分开了双腿。

那白皙的股间一下子就吸引了男人的注意，粉色的器官在凉风中软软地趴着，光洁的大腿内侧闪着湿润的水光，细腻的肌理看起来能捏出水一般，十分柔滑。

这样主动袒露身体一切秘密的Thomas美丽得无与伦比，Minho的视线膜拜般滑过他的每一寸肌肤，接着伸手摸进了两瓣翘臀的中间，揉起了那个未经人事的稚嫩小洞。

“嗯……Minho……”Thomas轻飘飘地呻吟男人的名字，像是塞壬的歌声，蛊惑着将男人推向了沉迷的深渊。

那个小巧的肉穴被揉开了些，Minho的指头刺了进去，湿滑的肠壁立刻包裹住入侵的异物，在手指前后带动下发出滋滋的水声。

几乎是立刻，Thomas就露出了一副要掉眼泪的表情，颤抖的声线让Minho翻搅他内壁的动作停顿了一下。

“慢慢来，好吗，Minho？我从没这么做过……我想，也许我来到这里之前也没有，我是说，和别人亲密接触这种事……”

Minho没有回答，他的指头还在留恋地插着那紧致的肠道，丝绸般的肠壁敏感万分，指腹一旦碾压起来就害怕地绞紧，甚至还变得越来越湿，让男人的手指得以顺畅戳刺。

这种勾引的反应简直不该出现在如此青涩的Thomas身上。他的嘴里发出要命的脆弱呻吟，一声一声呼唤着Minho的名字，纤瘦的身子缓缓蹭着他的身体，“好吗……Minho……Minhooooo……”

Thomas的双手揽住了男人的肩膀，撒娇一般在Minho的脸上和唇上印下缓慢而轻柔的吻。

“上帝……”Minho被他的举动勾得浑身燥热，肿胀的老二直挺挺地翘起，看得Thomas的脸埋得低低的，缩进Minho的颈窝里。

“轻一点，嗯……对，按我这里……”Thomas扶住男人的手，引导他插向自己内部最舒服的一点，只要稍稍施力按压，Thomas就会发出尖细的哭吟，又软又颤，直接引出了男人汹涌的欲望。

Minho把握到了他的弱点，手指开始猛力摁压那个敏感的小点。

“不……嗯嗯……太，太快了……Minho……不行……会射……”Thomas发出要断气一般的哭喊，抓紧男人的手臂，泪眼汪汪地抬头看着他。

“求你，我还不想……我……我想要你进来……好吗……Minho？”

Minho粗重地呼吸了下，凑上前狠狠吻住了Thomas的嘴唇，泄火一般探进舌头翻搅了一圈。

“Tommy，你得保证，除了我之外从来没有人看过你这副撒娇的模样。”他低语着，将手指抽了出来，指腹上随之附着了一层稀薄的透明液体，他看了一眼，便将湿润的指尖按在Thomas的嘴唇上，看着他听话地含了进去。

“没有别人，”Thomas的舌头尝到了自己的味道，淫靡而腥膻的气息让他头晕目眩，他用双手紧紧握住Minho的手臂，伸出舌头一下下舔着男人的手指，将自己的肠液舔得干干净净。

他的双眼在月光下呈现了巧克力色，凝视着面前的男人，纯洁而充满渴求。

“只有你。”

即便他做出了如此大胆的举动，依旧掩藏不了羞得全身发热的事实。如今不仅是脸颊，就连他的肩头和膝盖都泛起了红晕。

“小处男，你努力的样子足以得个满分，更别说你本来就如此可爱。”

Minho的低语如同清酒流泻，结实的身体压在Thomas身上，用嘴唇攫取Thomas的哭吟，“你是我最喜欢的傻女孩，会在夜里哭着想我的小Tommy——我爱你，只要有你在，我愿意在这儿待一辈子。”

他紧搂着身下的青年，大力吮吸他的唇舌，粗糙的舌头在他口腔里横冲直撞，汲取着过度分泌的津液，逼出他细弱的呻吟。Thomas的眼睛半睁着，泪水不知何时溢了出来，浑身滚烫。他全盘接受了Minho施与他的一切，舌根很快被吸吮到发酸，喘息的空暇里Minho舔过他的喉结，顺着白皙肌肤上散落的痣向下亲吻，直到嘬住他右胸的粉色乳头。

Thomas的脑袋倏地向后仰起，胸口蔓延的快感令他脚趾都蜷缩起来。他能看见漆黑天空中那轮白得瘆人的月亮，四周万籁俱静，即便无人知晓他们即将做出的媾合之事，但仍然会被清冷的月光照得一清二楚。

罪恶与羞耻交杂，却只是一瞬间便被席卷一切的爱与欲望吞没，根本不值一提。

“Tommy.”

Minho的眼神仿佛直接能烧灼他的身体，他高耸的阴茎充血成深红，硬挺的前端对上了Thomas的入口，慢慢研磨。Thomas的两腿发颤，挺翘的屁股难耐地轻轻扭动，蹭着那根比洞口大了许多的阴茎。

“小可怜，想要吗？”

他用阴茎拍打着那片柔滑的肌肤，一下下在那小穴口小幅度刺入，渗出的前液把粉红的入口打湿，欲望得不到填满的空虚让Thomas的肉穴痉挛般收缩又张开，连未抚摸的阴茎也立了起来。

“想，想要……你的……”Thomas咬着嘴唇，透过朦胧泪水望着他。

“想要我的什么？”Minho一手垫在他脑袋下，另一手环过他的腰，让自己的身体牢牢压在Thomas的身上。

“想要你的肉棒……”他的声音非常微弱，似乎羞到了极点，但他的手向下握住了Minho的阴茎，那很大，沉甸甸的粗长甚至烫手，他忐忑地用两指夹着男人的龟头旋磨自己柔软的洞口，将泪湿的脸蛋凑向Minho，亲昵地贴着脸磨蹭着。

“Minho，我是你的……你可以……使用我，无论多少次，只要你喜欢……”

Minho无奈地轻笑，怜惜地亲吻Thomas的眼角和鼻子，“怎么又哭了，害怕吗？你真是个小哭包，你知道我会对你好的。”

Thomas发出小声的啜泣，缩在他怀里点点头，颤抖地小声说道“求你了”。

他终于能得到心心念念的宝贝了，这个认知足以让他的心脏剧烈跳动，乃至膨胀破裂也都无妨。他表现得游刃有余，却在看见Thomas泪眼朦胧的表情时几欲失控，下一刻，Minho的肉棒就缓慢而坚定地撑开了Thomas的肠道，让他刹那间溢出了更多的眼泪，将四肢紧紧缠在Minho的身上。

柱身啪的一声没入了狭长而湿热的肠道，撞出Thomas的一声呜咽，酸痛的肠道顿时绞紧了男人的肉棒。

“上帝，你好湿，好紧。”Minho粗壮的手臂掐住Thomas的细腰，难以忍耐地再度拔出撞入。Thomas发出了一声带着哭音的呻吟，连忙用手捂住了嘴巴。

“这可不行，Tommy，”Minho抓住了他的手腕，将他两手按在头顶，“我要听你哭出来，还有你的浪叫——该死的，如果你真的浪叫出来，我很可能下一秒就会射了。”

Thomas因Minho的言语涨红了脸，紧接着就感受到Minho发狠般的抽插，生涩的肉穴刚被破处就遭到如此强力的侵犯，又痛又舒服的感觉让Thomas的哭叫声毫无保留。

“这就感到爽了吗，宝贝？”

Minho笑着看向身下之人潮红的脸蛋， Thomas的呻吟里逐渐带上了一点媚意，每当Minho戳进最深处那薄嫩的肠壁，抵住后方的前列腺用力碾磨时，Thomas的四肢都会缠得更紧，嘴里无意识地呻吟着“Minho……Minho……”，连裹紧男人的肉穴都更加湿滑起来，让粘腻的抽插声更加水滑响亮。

“你真美，真甜——甜得不可思议。”Minho望向Thomas的眼神里满含深情，像是看着自己最后的留恋，而下一刻，他就开始调笑道，“告诉我，想要daddy怎么操你，我的女孩？”

“Minho……我……我不知道……”

他又被Minho取笑了。这个本用作嘲讽的称呼用在了这个时间点，让他不禁产生了一种错觉——他仿佛就是乖巧的，漂亮的，只为Minho一个人张开大腿的好女孩。

“告诉我。”

Minho的手掌狠狠打了两下他的臀瓣，热辣辣的痛感和响亮的拍击声让他啜泣了一声，穴道反射性地缠紧了Minho的肉棒。

“我想要你……深深地……用力地插进来……”

他的一句话被撞得七零八落，伸手羞耻地抱紧了Minho，不想让对方看见自己抽泣的神情。

“Tommy，我喜欢你的坦率。”Minho的肉棒仿佛涨大了一圈，将Thomas的内里撑得更大，逼出他一声颤抖的惊呼。

“我这就喂饱你，感到舒服就叫出来，懂吗？”

男人的话让Thomas闭紧了眼睛，靠在他的肩膀上点了点头。

紧接着，就是令Thomas尖叫的大幅度抽插。他的直言直语似乎打开了什么开关，Minho提起他纤细的脚腕就用力压向肩膀，凶猛地操干他柔软的肉穴。Thomas的背部摩擦着湿润的草地，抬高的屁股方便男人的阴茎更用力地往下挤入肠道，重重地撞进最深最痒的一点。

Thomas被操得抽抽搭搭地哭，仿佛随时会呛到自己，他的世界在摇晃，全身被撞得几乎散架，但肉穴深处又被撞得酥麻不已，从未有过的快感四下奔流窜动，穿透了他的每一个毛孔。

他没被干过，而他第一次被Minho干就深陷其中，连阴茎都被插得翘了起来，这种丢脸的感觉让Thomas的鼻间哼出软软的哭音，眼泪掉得更加厉害。

“怎么哭成这样，我又没在强奸你。”Minho的汗水在律动下滴在Thomas的身上，即便口头上还在挖苦Thomas，但他接着就俯下身吻住这让他心疼的青年，用舌尖舔掉他不停涌出的泪水。

“很痛吗，Tommy？”

Minho关心地问道，下体却反而更使劲地猛顶一通，插得Thomas胡乱呜咽起来，双手捂住了脸。

“不对。”

Minho发现了什么，他改变了体位，抱起Thomas软成一团的身子，让他以骑乘的姿势坐在自己的肉棒上。

他的手抚摸过Thomas湿淋淋的短发，让他的双手环住自己的脖子，看着他哭得发红的双眼。

“你喜欢这样？”他试探地问道，下体往上戳进Thomas的肠道，看着他立刻倒向自己，两手挂在他脖子上舒适地呻吟出来。而之后，Thomas的屁股似乎留恋起了Minho的肉棒牵拉肠壁的快感，开始上下吞吐男人的茎身，越来越快，嘴里无意识地哼出令人脸红心跳的淫叫声。

“上帝，你真的喜欢——”Minho的手臂紧紧搂住了他，呼吸骤然变得粗重起来。

他的Thomas点着头，难为情得不敢说话，只是用挺翘的屁股骑着Minho的粗大，两眼深深地望向Minho的眼底，就连被咬到殷红的嘴角也向上勾起，对着男人露出了一个腼腆的微笑。

热度迅速上升，蒸发了水汽，让那些接触之处的液体变得更加粘腻。

Minho近乎发狂地操着他的Thomas，这一切过于荒谬，他一直护着的小Tommy竟然喜欢被男人捅屁股，这完全犯规，他就像挖掘出了纯金般的淘金者般难以抑制内心的欣喜。Thomas在月光下骑着他的肉棒，渐渐地，他食髓知味了起来，按住Minho的肩膀热情地上下扭摆臀部，在吞进整根粗大的时候还不停旋磨，享受起了自己的肠道被撑大、拉扯、撞击，还有射入满满的滚烫精液的感觉。

漆黑的林间只有月光照射的地方显出原来的面目，交缠的两具躯体披着银白月光，Thomas扭摆的腰肢让他看上去就像滑腻的水蛇，望向Minho的纯真双眼里尽是浓重的依恋。他率真的反应让男人根本无法忍耐，无论怎样摆弄他的肢体，操干他最深处的柔软，他都只是哭泣呻吟着，脸上浮现出被快感征服的喜悦。

Minho操不够他的身子，直到他们做了第三个回合，Thomas已经累得只能低声啜泣，两腿软软地挂在Minho的肩膀上，露出一副可怜兮兮的被操翻了的表情，Minho才最终停了下来。

此时已是只有虫鸣窸窣作响的深夜，他扶着Thomas酸软的身子走出了树林，轻手轻脚地回到了熟睡的同伴中央。

 

翌日。

 

Chuck看着Thomas系着鞋带，将装备绑在身上，伸展四肢活动起来。

时间还很早，天空刚泛起鱼肚白，大部分人都还在沉睡之中，而runners早已准备就绪，等着新一天在迷宫中的探寻。

“Thomas，你昨晚去哪了，我怎么没见到你？”

Chuck漫不经心地提了个问题，Thomas的动作停顿了一下，接着耸耸肩，对Chuck说道：“我有点私事要解决。”

面前的男孩“哦”了一声，用怀疑的眼光打量着他。

“Minho也不在。”

“呃，是吗。”

Chuck意味深长地看了他一眼，没有再说什么，伸手把水瓶递给了他。

Runners集中了起来，远方的Minho回头看向Thomas，朝他点了点头。天空中破开的云层里射出几道阳光，淡金色暖暖照在辽阔的草地上，Thomas转身迈起步子，却听到Chuck在后头喊了一句：“小心安全。”

Thomas回头看着他，回答道：“我会的。”

而那个男孩似乎在犹豫什么，瞥了眼Thomas的后方，然后对他说道：

“我指的是小心Minho。”

Thomas张了张嘴，像是想问为什么，远处的Minho开始朝他们走过来了，Chuck看着那个强壮的亚洲男人瞪向自己，向他投射来的眼神就像刀子一般，让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

他倒退着，指了指Thomas的下身。

“我只是想提醒一句，你走路的姿势太……奇怪了，简直就像……好吧，伙计，我……我不敢想，我希望你一切都好，也祝你安全——好了我得走了。”

Thomas疑惑地看着Chuck嘟囔了一堆，像是在躲避什么般走开了。

他刚转过身，迎面就碰上了Minho，那个黑发黑眼的男人对他笑得灿烂，这让他忍不住又红了脸。而Minho只是拍了拍他的肩膀，捞过他的脖子就往迷宫入口的方向走去。

Chuck回头看向他们，太阳的金光洒在地上，将他们俩的影子拖得长长的，Thomas和Minho不知在耳语什么，Thomas看上去既拘谨又羞涩，而Minho看上去似乎很开心，至少要比以前开心多了。

而之后，就在他们以为没人会看到的时候，Minho搂住了Thomas的腰，然后飞快地在他脸上亲了一口。

那一瞬间，Chuck真的什么都不敢想。

END


End file.
